Twisted
by Zue-sama
Summary: A new student just moved to Hyotei! What he's going to do when he faces every member of the tennis club? And what the circumstances that made him moving there? Will include pairings in future.
1. Chapter 1

konichiwa, minna-san. This is my first POT fanfic. It sucks actually. Please read and review.

"Kyousuke, read the next passage please." the orange haired boy who is sitting at the back of the classroom stands up as his sensei called out his name. He is short compared to the rest of the boys in the class. He clears his throat before reading the passage.

"Behind her, a tall, dark shadow is tailing her slowly yet quietly..." his voice sounded girlish. His deep, crimson eyes travels on the book as he continues reading and sits back on the chair after he finished.

"Good. Sakura, read the next one." the girl who sits beside Kyousuke stands up. She tramples a few words before started reading correctly. Kyousuke is eyeing Sakura before sensei calls out for another student. Then he turns away, his head on his left palm while watching the view outside from the classroom window, "This is boring.."

Kyousuke Amami is a second year student in Hyotei Academy. He just moved here a week ago. His father works overseas so he has to stay at his cousin's house, Sakura Machi. His mother whereabout is unknown since he never met her for 8 years after she and Kyousuke father got divorced. He and his mother share the same complexion; orange hair, childish face, pale white skin and almond shaped eyes. However, he inherited the crimson colour from his father, compared to his mother where she has a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

He didn't intend to come here in the first place, his father made him doing it. He said it would be better for him to stay with his cousin since he won't be home to look after. Kyousuke argued with his father quite frequently before he agreed to move, under some circumstances that his father had to agree half-heartedly in order to get him moved.

Now he ends up here, in Hyotei Academy completely under the circumstances that he gave to his father.

-  
"Kyo-kun let's have lunch on rooftop, ne" says Sakura in sweetly-innocent tone. Kyousuke wonders why everyone can't stop looking at both of them. It's not they are dating any way. They are cousins, for goodness sake...

"Mou..Kyo-kun, hurry up." she drags the boy on the sleeve while carrying bento on her other hand. They reach the rooftop, Sakura closing the door quickly.

"Sakura-chan, would stop that annoying intonation of yours? People are staring at us everytime when you talked to me." Kyo lands on the floor, Sakura following him beside with her bento. Kyo starts eating his bento, his eyes close waiting to listen Sakura's explaination.

"You know I'm one of the most favored girls in school. Of course people are jealous of you, silly." Sakura explains pridefully, very contrary when people were around her; she would go sickeningly sweet infront of them.

"Talking so vein behind other. Really, you're one damn cousin, Sakura." comments Kyo. Sakura is like a Mary Sue, well probably she is one. She is perfect in almost everything; from academics to looks. Even her social life is better than Kyo's, well if you exclude the fanboys running around her and ask her to become their girlfriend or even better, hand in marriage from them who came from rich family. Kyo had beaten each and every boys that came to annoy Sakura (since he is Sakura's cousin). However, Sakura liked the idea of getting married early. Kyo sweat dropped every time he think of it.

Kyo on the other hand, is not the so-perfect-type (well, he thinks so). He may has the cute baby-like face but his body looked frail and smaller than other boys. But how he managed to put up all those fight and win single-handedly is still a mystery...

"Ne Kyo, haven't you think about getting into any club? It has been a week since you came here." Sakura asked out of the blue. Kyo turns away from his bento, wondering what to answer.

"Hmm.. I don't have any idea yet what to take. I'm not really in mood to think about it." he continues eating his bento, minding his own buisness. Sakura puts down her bento and hugs Kyo. Kyo seems didn't mind about it.

"How about joining my club; The Sakura Fanclub? It will be much use to you..." Sakura purrs at Kyo's ear. Kyo pushes away the girl gently, chuckling happily.

" Come on Sakura. I'm your cousin. I don't need a club filled with those crazy fanatics of yours with their antics to support you. Besides, I just want to join a better club, might be a type of sports ones." he responded warmly despite Sakura is still hugging him.

"How about the tennis club? It suits you better."

"Well, I will think about it..." he says. Suddenly, the door slams open and a few boys comes out.

"You! Yeah you! The one with orange hair!" one of the boys yells. Kyo blinks repeatedly, puzzling what they might want.

"How dare you beat me up yesterday! You are going to have a match with me!" the boy has a long hair and quite muscular body. His face was quite familiar to Kyo.

"Yesterday... yesterday...Oh, now I remember! You're the one that stalked Sakura from behind yesterday! I tied you up and locked you in the janitor's closet before! How did you get out anyway?" Kyo exclaims innocently (innocent?! Hell yeah!!). Air of gossips arise from the boys.

"Shu- SHUT UP! You're going to have a match with me no matter what!" his face is blushing. Sakura giggles quietly as Kyo stands up, clutching his hand hard.

"Let's start now then. I couldn't hold out a challenge for some buttkicking. I can send you to the janitors closet again if you want to." Kyo smirks as the thugs move slightly backwards. However, Sakura's stalker raises up his voice.

" Let's have a tennis match. Me and you. This afternoon." and so the story of real Kyo began.

-  
"Is that the brute? The one with orange hair?"

"Yeah, that's him alright. That masked demon." the air of gossiping gets heated as Kyo enters the court. Despite the hot wheather, he wears a long-sleeved t-shirt with a long tracksuit. He walks towards the centre of the court, carrying a red racquet with him.

"You still have the guts to face me, one of the regulars. Really, you are looking for trouble." Kyo faces the boy before, he is actually Ryo Shisido, one of the famous tennis regulars. _Once hurt, mending for pride eh?_, Kyo thought to himself.

"It's you who challenge me anyway." he talks nonchalantly before points his raquet towards Shisido "Once bitten, twice shy. Better remember that." kyo smile smugly as Shisido face turn red.

"Why you..." _man, what a hot-tempered guy. Too easy to provoke_, Kyo makes a mental note. He serves as the wistle starts to blow.

On the outside of the court, Atobe and Kabaji are watching intiently. Oshitari comes by later with Gakuto and Ootori following behind.

"Ore-sama bets on Shisido. He must win this."Atobe announces his words to his comrades. Oshitari glances on Atobe before turning back watching the match.

"Don't be hasty, Keigo. Probably this boy is more than meets the eyes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's more to come Next chapter: Secret of Kyo (P/s: Don't flame me if you hate it. It's just the beginning and I'm still working on the plots.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret of Kyo

Here's the next chapter. Quite shorter than previous chapter. By the way, thanks for the review, PrincessOfTennisKairi. Don't worry, Shisido is going to have a really good place in the next chapter ;P

The match goes on smoothly, neither of them had managed to score first. Shisido's serves are quite strong compared to Kyo's serves. However things don't seem to be on Shisido side...

"Is it me or the ball is getting faster by the minutes?" Gakuto points out as Kyo serves back. Kyo is quite relaxed in the game, while Shisido is losing his breath faster than ever.

_Man, he's good. I wonder if he ever played for National before_, Shisido thoughts to himself. It's not everyday he meets a worthy opponent.

"Shisido is running more than Kyo is. He's been puffing out all the time." again, Gakuto points out Shisido weaknesses. Atobe is getting more worried than he used to. He have seen the move Kyo is using before.

"That's Tezuka Zone. How could he mastered that move so easily?" Everyone turn to Atobe as he murmurs under breath. Air of excitement rises as they turn back to watch the match.

True, Kyo's move is similiar to Tezuka Zone. But there's an addition to it. Everytime the ball is hited by Kyo, it gradually became faster and harder to be hitted by Shisido.

"Ara ara Shisido-san... losing breath already? We've just played for 5 minutes." a vein pops on Shisido forehead. Kyo smirks as he changes his pace, "Saa, let's get this over with."

A sudden moment for everyone just happens as Kyo serves the ball. To the people amazement, the ball is gone!

" What the?! Where the ball gone?" Shisido exclaims before a boy from the watching crowd points the ball. The yellow ball rolls slowly on the court, heading towards the back of the court. _How's on hell he does that?!_

"What, already surprised with that simple serve?! God, you're so slow." With sudden, Kyo heads out of the court, "I'm going to stop here. This is so boring."

"Wait! You can't just leave! We're in the middle of the gam-..." Kyo tilts his head to see Shisido distress face. Then the little boy continues his step. Before he knew it, somebody taps his shoulder.

"Great game. Please do come around again, Kyousuke Amami." everyone is surprised the way Oshitari talks to that demon boy. Kyo smiles faintly before walks away, "Whatever.."

Everyone (except Oshitari of course..) is dumbfounded by that boy's attitude.

-  
At the Machi's residence...

"Ne Kyo, how's the play?" Sakura sits on the blue-sheeted bed, staring at her cousin undone his buttoned shirt infront of a mirror.

"Smooth as ever. They were shocked when I used my Silent serve. Then I leave the court after I managed to have the first point. I bet that Atobe is going to find me next morning." Kyo throws away his shirt, exposing the bandage-wrapped chest. Sakura giggles mischeviously just by looking at her 'boy' cousin.

"Sneaky move, cous. Trying to join the club by displaying that cool move of yours. I couldn't believe they were fooled by your boy disguise, Kyoko-chan. They are so in big shock if they find out if you're a girl." She points at Kyo's exposed yet wrapped chest. She kept on giggling her life out as Kyoko looking herself in the mirror.

Really, I'm looking like a boy now, Kyo sighes as she observes herself up and down. Her body is not really that thin, only her big school uniform makes her look frail. She had a flat chest, compared to her cousin where Sakura's has been attracting the boys all the time. Kyo lacks the 'perfect' girl material, but at least she has a smooth, pale skin that suites with her crimson eyes and the shoulder length orange hair which quite stands out in the crowd.

"Sakura-chan! Kyoko-chan! Dinner's ready" Sakura's mom, Amane shouts is heard by the both of them. Sakura heads out the bedroom. Kyoko changes into simple green t-shirt and short pants.

"Wait ya downstairs, kay! I want to hear more about the match." Sakura skipping happily downstairs. Kyoko shakes her head looking at the dear cousin of hers

_What a day huh..._


End file.
